Returning Home
by TeddyBearSurgeon
Summary: AU: Liv and Fitz are about to graduate from High School. Olivia is with someone else. Fitz has had feelings for Liv for a while and always avoided them. What do they do when Fitz make a huge decision about his future and leaves Liv. Does she even have feelings for him, or does she wait for him to return home. #Olitz
1. Chapter 1

Returning Home: Chapter 1:

Olivia Pope and Fitzgerald Grant both attend Woodson High School in Washington D.C, along with their group of friends, Abby Whelan, Marcus Walker, Harrison Wright, Jake Ballard and Amanda Tanner. Olivia and Jake are a couple, even though the entire group, besides Olivia knew that Fitz liked her and that they belonged together. Fitz never spoke up about his feelings because Olivia was with Jake and he doubted that she felt the same way. It was their senior year and they were all choosing the colleges the wanted to attend. Liv, Abby and Jake wanted to go to Harvard, while Marcus and Harrison were going to Yale. Fitz said that he was going to Harvard, but he purposely lied to everyone. He couldn't stand watching the woman he loved constantly is around another man all the time, so he decided to enlist in the Navy, and is going to be trained exclusively as a pilot due to his father's connections. They had one week left in the school year and he had yet to tell anyone. During Chemistry class one day, Abby noticed that Fitz was staring at Olivia in a daze.

Abby asked in a whisper, "Have you told her yet?"

Fitz whipped his head around in shock "What are you talking about?"

She responded, "You enlisting in the Navy."

"How did you know about that?"

"Come on Fitz, really? I know that you love her and that you can't stand to watch her be around Jake. You are also a horrible liar."

"There's no point of telling her, it's too late. She's going to Harvard and I'm going into the Navy. She doesn't feel the same way, she's happy with Jake. Maybe in another life we can be together."

"Are you seriously THAT stupid? She loves you too you big idiot! The way she talks about you is nothing compared to the way she talks about Jake. You still have a chance, but if you leave without telling her, without saying goodbye, you will never, EVER have a chance of being with her, she won't ever forgive you."

"Fine. I'll tell her I'm leaving and my feelings and she won't give a care in the world, and we'll part ways. Her and Jake will live a happy life, be normal, get married and have some babies. I'll be a pilot half way across the world."

"You are such a dumbass; I can believe we are even friends!" Abby states in a very sarcastic tone.

"Thank you Abby!" Fitz screams down the hallway.

He walks next to Liv down the hall because they both have Calculus next period.

Liv asks "What was that about?"

He responds "Nothing important, you know how Abby can be. With her sarcastic and witty, usually idiotic rants."

"Trust me; they get her in more trouble that out of trouble."

They both laugh all the way to their next class.

 _4 Days Later: Graduation Day:_

An hour before the ceremony starts, Fitz sends Liv a text.

 _FG: Meet me in our spot in ten minutes._

 _OP: Why?_

 _FG: I have your present._

 _OP: Ugh, Fitz! Do you ever listen? We said no presents._

 _FG: Just meet me in ten minutes, it's important._

 _OP: Fine._

Five minutes later, Fitz is walking through the hallway, when he suddenly hears muffled voices and screaming. He goes to the classroom and cracks the door open, and sees Jake and Amanda having sex on top of the teacher's desk. Fitz almost opens the door and yells at them, he can't believe that Jake would betray and cheat on Liv like that. Fitz pulls out his phone and records them. After about two minutes, he stops and walks away undetected.

Once he reaches their spot, he realizes that he is a few minutes late. He sits on their bench next to her.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Where's my present?"

"Geez, pushy much?"

They both have a quick laugh. He pulls out an old velvet ring box, slightly worn down. Liv has a confused look on her face. They look at each other for a second, and it's then that she realizes that she is with the wrong guy. She now knows that Fitz is the love of her life. It's him, it's always been him. At least they are going to the same college. That's what she thinks anyway.

"With what I'm about to tell you, you need to promise me that you will accept this" he says, referring to the ring box.

"Fitz? What is all this about? Why are you -?"

"Just listen. It's a ring, very old, rare, one of a kind. It even has a name. Doux Bebe. It was my Great-Grandmother's. Her father bought it for her in an auction in Paris. She wore it at her Debutante Ball. My grandmother told me to give it to the woman who had my heart. I was supposed to give it to you."

Now in tears, Liv softly says, "I can't take this ring Fitz, please."

"Don't think of it as a ring; don't think of it as anything. You don't have to love me. You don't have to be with me, but if you could wear this, if I could know that you are wearing this, then even if you hate me, I'll know. We'll be ok; I'll know you're out there."

Both with tears now flowing heavily down their eyes, Liv says, "You want me to have this ring?" She is still in shock about the last minute.

"I just want you to be happy."

She takes the ring box, opens it. She slips the ring onto her left index finger. It's an infinity ring, gold plated, with two smaller diamonds in the middle.

She grabs his face and looks him straight in the eyes, "I could never hate you."

"I'm not done yet Liv. I also need to tell you that I'm not going to Harvard next year."

"WHAT!"

"I can't stand watching you and Jake are together, it makes me sick. I have decided to enlist in the Navy. I'm going to be a pilot for the next three years. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Why didn't you say anything? Jake means nothing to me compared to you. How am I supposed to live with not knowing if you are dead or not? How am I supposed to live if you never come back? I couldn't live with myself knowing that I am the reason you are dead. I can't live without you -."

Liv breaks down and curls up into a ball on the bench, sobbing. Fitz picks her up and wraps his arms around her, trying to comfort her in any way he can. After a while she stops crying and looks up at Fitz, she notices that his eyes are also red and puffy from crying as well.

Liv is scared that he doesn't feel the same way, but she has to get it off her chest before he leaves. She might not ever see him again.

"I love you. I am in love with you. You are the love of my life and I am sorry for not realizing it before."

"I love you too. I'm in love with you too, and don't ever apologize for not realizing it. I should have said it long ago. Wait for me, please Livvie. I promise I will come home to you. Ok?"

"Ok. One Minute."

"One Minute."

After their one minute is up, they kiss. It's like the entire world stopped for them to have their moment. One little piece of heaven on Earth that they will have forever. They fix their cap and gowns and walk hand and hand to the gym, using every second of what little time they have left together. Fitz sends Abby a text about Jake and the recording.


	2. Chapter 2

Returning Home: Chapter 2

 **A/N: I'm very thankful for the positive feedback this story has been getting! I will try to update this as frequently as possible, but it probably won't be every day. If you have any recommendations or ideas for stories, just let me know and I'll try to make them happen! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 _3 Years Later:_

Fitz never wanted to leave Liv, but he was forced to. His father had threatened to kill him if he didn't go. Big Jerry was already upset enough at the fact that Fitz didn't want to go to college and become a lawyer, then Governor, and at one point President, but at some point Fitz had to go into the military because it looked good. Fitz is now the best pilot in the Navy, ever. He has broken every record possible in the short amount of time, he's been there. He achieved what has taken many pilots decades to master in a matter of three years. For the past year, Fitz has been going on Special Ops missions with the Navy Seals. While doing a covert mission in Syria, Fitz's plane had been shot out of the sky, luckily his team managed to get to him before the enemies did, but he had severe injuries. Before he passed out, all Fitz ever thought about was Liv.

Fitz is starting to wake up. He doesn't recognize any of his surroundings. _I'm I in a hospital? What happened to me?_ _I'm I in the U.S?_ As he fully woke up, he tried to stretch, but he couldn't. He had no feeling or control of his legs.

"Doctor!" Fitz screamed, now in a full blown panic.

"Mr. Grant. It's ok. You'll be ok, just try and calm down." The nurse is attempting to get Fitz to slow down his breathing and not be worried.

Once Fitz is calmed and regained his thoughts, he asks "What is wrong with my legs?"

"Mr. Grant, you were in an accident in the Navy. Part of your spinal cord has been damaged. We performed surgery, but it still appears that you are permanently paralyzed."

"Where am I?" Fitz barely manages to get out, due to the devastating news he just got.

"You are at _St. Elizabeth's Hospital_ in Washington D.C." The nurse manages with a stiff smile.

"Thank you ma'am. Do you happen to have a phone that I can use?"

"Here's the hospital phone, please let me know when you are done with it."

The nurse leaves the room and closes the door behind her on the way out, giving Fitz some privacy. He then dials his Livvie's number, praying that she will pick up. It's the number he knows by heart. It's the number he's wanted to dial thousands of times over the past three years, but never could because it was against the rules. It rings, and rings. Finally the automated voice says,

" _This number is no longer in use, please try a different number."_

Fitz groans in frustration and disbelief. _Why would she change her number? Did something bad happen to her? Did she move on?_ Then he tries one last idea. He dials Abby's number, hoping that it hasn't changed.

" _Hello?"_

" _Hello Abby. It's Fitz; I'm back in D.C, at St. Elizabeth's Hospital. I have been hurt. Is Liv alright? Did anything happen to her? Did she move on with someone else?"_

" _Fitz, she's fine. She hasn't moved on without you. She hasn't been with anyone since Jake. Do you need us to come and get you from the hospital?_

" _Yes please. Abby, I'm scared, what if I don't ever walk again. What will Liv think? Will she even want to be -?"_

" _FITZGERALD! Stop it. You will walk again, it may take a while but it will happen, and even if it doesn't that won't change the way Olivia feels about you. Ok?"_

" _Ok?"_

" _I'll buy tickets for the next flight out there. Bye Fitz."_

" _Bye."_

And with that, he returns the phone back to the nurse and falls back asleep. To a world where he and Liv are together, with three kids and a house in Vermont. A place where he can walk around. His idealistic future. Now he just has to make it into and reality.

 _Flashback: A few days after Fitz leaves_

Abby has just showed the text and recording that Fitz sent to her regarding Jake and Amanda. She can't believe it. She was going to break up with him anyway and she felt slightly bad about it, but now she doesn't give a shit about Jake and his feelings.

"I hate him Abby."

"I hate him too. The thing is, what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean not only dumping his cheating ass, but also humiliating him. Making sure that his social life is ruined."

"That is horrible, but it sounds so good."

"You gotta go big Liv. Send the recording and details to all of your friends. They will spread it over and over until everyone in the city knows what he did. Then break up with him over text, so you don't even have to see or talk to him ever again."

"Abby, you do realize that he is going to Harvard with us, right?"

"Not anymore. Harrison found out that his father paid for him to get accepted. He never did well enough to get there. Do you want help with all of this?"

"No, consider it handled. And Abby, have a tub of my favorite ice cream on standby. I will be at your house in an hour."

"Will do, Liv."

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Abby's doorbell rings. On the other side is a tired, worn down, and puffy eyed Olivia.

"What happened?"

"I miss him Abby, I miss him so much. How am I going to survive the next three years waiting to see if he will actually come back or not?" Liv barely gets out before bursting into tears again.

Abby comforts her and whispers in her ear. "He will come back, you just have to believe and have hope."

"Yes, I'll be ok. I just have to get over it. Now where's my ice cream?"

Abby raises her eyebrows in shock; surprised that Liv still wants ice cream. Usually she'll think about another food, and then end up eating popcorn anyway. "It's in the freezer."

They grab the ice cream out of the freezer and turn on the television, flipping back and forth between a comedy and a drama.

 _Present Day: When Abby and Liv's plane arrives_

"Where are we even going Abby? You know that I hate surprises and if you dragged me all the way to D.C for nothing, I'm going to punch you in the face!" Liv screams in the exit of the airport.

"It is a great surprise, trust me. You'll be thanking me later." Abby responds, almost giddy.

"Are you ok? Oh my god, are you high? Did you bring me here just to get drugs?"

"NO! I am NOT high and we are not here to get drugs. Just shut up until we get there."

"Fine." Liv answers, no getting into the taxi.

Fifteen minutes later, they both step out of the taxi.

"What the hell are we doing at a hospital?"

"We are here because this is your surprise ok?"

"Alright, but I need to use the restroom quickly."

While Liv is in the bathroom, Abby asks for permission and directions to Fitz's room.

The nurse responds, "Second floor, room 220."

"Thank you very much."

Liv and Abby walk to the second floor, room 220. Liv is hesitant to open the door. Abby nods her head knowing that Liv and Fitz will need some personal time. Liv opens the door and is speechless.

"Hi" the baritone voice says coming from the bed.

"Hi" Liv repeats, with both of them now in tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Returning Home: Chapter 3

 **A/N: I am so sorry for not updating this sooner. I have had a lot of basketball practices and tournaments recently and this just kind of slipped my mind. I hope this next chapter is ok. I didn't really have a plot in my mind when I started this story and am making it up as I go along!**

 _Present Day:_

"Hi"

"Hi"

Liv is absolutely amazed when she sees him. This is what she's been dreaming about for the past three years. This is what she hopes for every time she goes to sleep. She thinks about it every day and yet it comes nothing close to what she feels in this moment. Once she finally realizes that all of this is real, she runs into his arms, and never wants to let go.

Fitz is incredibly happy when he sees her. She hasn't changed one bit in his eyes. If anything, she's gotten more beautiful. He can see his dream coming to life. He can see all of it. Their wedding, the dress she'll be wearing as she walks down the aisle. The house they decide to build in Vermont, with empty rooms to fill with kids and an empty house to fill with memories. Then he is suddenly plagued with uncertainty. What if he'll never walk? She deserves someone better. Even if he can walk it will take some time. He doesn't want to be a burden to her. He's snapped out of his daydream when Liv crashes into him. He holds her as tight as he can, as they fall asleep on his bed.

"Hi" Liv says once again, after they wake up.

"Why are you here Liv?" Fitz says, almost in an angry tone.

"What do you mean why are you here? I came to see you Fitz. I have been waiting for the last three years to see you again." Liv states, very confused by Fitz's behavior.

"I mean why did you wait? Why didn't you move on? I'm not what you want. We can be together anymore, I can't be with you. Go find someone else. I don't want you here. I don't need or want your pity points. We never would have worked out anyway." Fitz is starting to yell, getting angry that she won't leave.

"I can't believe you just said that to me! What happened to you? What happened to the Fitz that I grew up with? What happened to the Fitz that gave me his grandmother's ring and told me he loved me more than anything else in the world?!" Liv screams back at him in tears, and rushes out of the room.

Fitz lays there in his bed and realizes what he had just done. His eyes start to water, and he begins to cry. He knows that he just made the biggest mistake of his life, but he can't do anything to reverse it. She is gone. His Livvie is gone forever.

" _Maybe it's for the best."_

" _She deserves more than what I can give her_."

Just then, Abby walks in the room, goes over to Fitz and slaps him cross the face.

"I can't believe you just said that to her! Why the hell would you tell her that?! I know that you've been through a lot the last three years, but so has she. She would cry in her sleep asking for you. She put pictures of the two of you all around the apartment, so that every time she turned she would see you. You better go find her before she leaves and never comes back again, and the only reason I am telling you this instead of kicking your ass right now is because I know how much she loves you. If you leave her again, she won't make it out ok. Do you understand me?"

"She deserves more, Abby. How can I possibly be better than someone who could walk around and take care of her? She would have to take care of me. I don't want her to do that."

"Nobody else will ever be any better Fitz! She only wants you, she doesn't even think about anybody else. Go to her before it's too late. She's in the cafeteria."

Fitz hops out of bed and into his wheelchair. He rolls down the hall to the elevator. He enters the cafeteria, looks around and panics. _She's not here._ He searches everywhere, the tables, the lunch line and the soda machine. He finally looks over at the vending machine. She is getting herself a candy bar and sits down at an empty table. He pushes himself over to her. He slides a chair out of the way so there is space for his wheelchair.

"Hi"

"Why are you here, I thought you didn't want to talk or see me ever again." Liv spat harshly

"I didn't mean that, I was hurt and I was wrong and I'm sorry. Please Livvie."

"No, you can't just treat me like garbage and expect me to forgive you once you realize you made a mistake. I won't go through it."

"Livvie, please don't leave me. I know I was wrong. I am scared that you will resent me. I love you. Please just give me another chance. I can't live without you any longer. I know I am baggage and I am weak. Just don't leave me Livvie."

And with that said, Fitz broke into tears. She was going to leave him and it was his entire fault. Liv can't stand seeing him in pain like that, so she comforts him, just like he comforted her the day of their high school graduation.

She whispers in his ear, "I'm never going to leave you. We are in this together. I love you."

They sit there like that a while longer. People start to stare, but Liv simply ignores them. All that matters right now is Fitz. She needs him to get better so they can have the life they always dreamed of. After sometime, Abby checks on both of them to make sure that everything is alright. They start heading back up to Fitz's room. Before they go into his room the nurse says

"Normally we don't allow overnight visitors, but we understand what the two of you are going through and don't want you to spend any more time than you have to apart. Miss Pope, there is a cot and a blanket set up in his room if you would like to use it."

"Thank you so much."

"You two have a good night."

"We will." They say in unison.

They both say goodnight to Abby and thank her for everything she has done for the both of them. They go into the room and Liv pulls her cot right next to Fitz's bed so they can be as close as possible. They both have the best night's sleep they've had in three years.

Fitz wakes up before Liv in the morning, and somehow during the night she had found her way onto his bed, and wrapped herself around him. Once he fully wakes up, he notices someone standing in his room.

"Hello, Fitzgerald."

"Dad?"


End file.
